


You wear nothing but you wear it so well

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Fringe, Nick/Olivia, trust, wounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wear nothing but you wear it so well

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Crash Into Me" by Dave Matthews Band, one of my songs from [Blacks and Grays](http://muselives.livejournal.com/245205.html). Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2827509#cmt2827509). Spoilers through the second season. Unbetaed.

He wakes and finds her standing naked before the dawn. The sunlight makes the feathery parts of her hair look like flames. He stares at her, his goddess of fire, and his eyes trace over the old scars invisible under her skin.

_Save me_, her heart whispers as he gathers her into his arms.

He will apply a salve on these secret parts that are burned. Her skin cools under his ministrations and together they climb until all is balanced and she cries out, relieved. After, she curls into him, breathes free at last, and slips into sleep at last.


End file.
